minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/Which MCSM Villian are you?
Welcome Back to another quiz. In this one, you will find out what villian you are in Minecraft Story Mode. How it Works Answer all of the seven questions. Whatever question you answer, the amount of points you get. In the end, count all your points, and add them up. Then view the "What are You?" Tab. The amount of points you have is the skill you have. Question 1= What skill would you specialize in? A. Trap-Making. You prefer to stay away from combat and wait for people to fall for your traps. (10 Points) B. Manipulation. Your an expert at tricking and manipulating others to get what you want, when you want it. (30 Points) C. Combat. You prefer to duel one or many. You excel in battle and are an amazing swordsman. (40 Points) D. Sneaking. You instead prefer to lurk in the shadows. Hit enemies from nowhere. You're a ruthless ninja. (20 Points) |-| Question 2= You disarmed your enemy. They are defenseless and hope is disappearing... Do you: A. Spare Them. They don't deserve death... (10 Points) B. Leave them to die. They have to pay for their actions. (40 Points) C. Strike at them and leave them to suffer for the consequences. (30 Points) D. Kill them. It's about time you destroyed them. (50 Points) E. Turn them in to authorities. Let them decide their fate. (20 Points) |-| Question 3= You find out an evil lord is related to you! What would you do? A. Freak Out. You never knew this evil dude has relations to you! (10 Points) B. Find them, and join them. They need an apprentice, especially a close apprentice. (50 Points) C. Attempt to battle them. Restore peace to your family! (30 Points) D. Go on an exile. If they ever try to find you, they could do horrible things! (20 Points) E. Approach them and attempt to turn them to your cause. Your the only hope for them! (40 Points) |-| Question 4= Which monsters represents you the most? A. Creeper. The explosive power of these creatures represents my explosive personality! (30 Points) B. Ender Dragon! It is a majestic creature that rules the end! (40 Points) C. Spider. These nasty little buggers can nag at people, same with me. (20 Points) D. The Wither! An unstoppable force! A monsterous creature! It is a deadly thing with deadly powers! (50 Points) E. Skeleton. These archers made of pure bone are the best possible representation of my pure personality. (10 Points) |-| Question 5= What is your place in the 'evil' chart? A. Anti-Villain. You may be an 'evil' force, but not evil in your eyes perhaps... (10 Points) B. Chaotic Evil. I am capable of many, many acts, and often cause a ruckus... (30 Points) C. Pure Evil. No redemption. That's my middle name. (50 Points) |-| Question 6= What is your ideal night out? A. Blowing up a building. (50 Points) B. Mind Controlling an Entire Population. (40 Points) C. Stealing peoples items. (30 Points) D. Pranking your friends. (20 Points) E. Throwing Bottles at Rats. (10 Points) |-| Question 7= What class do you succeed in most? A. Warrior. (40 Points) B. Builder. (50 Points) C. Apocathary. (10 Points) D. Griefer. (20 Points) E. Redstonist. (30 Points) |-| What are You?= 70 Points to 110 Points You are Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin. You are a sneaky, ruthless killer who would do anything to get what you need. 160 Points to 200 Points You got Hadrian. You are an Old Builder who would torture for entertainment, along with acts of manipulation on the way. 210 Points to 250 Points! You are PAMA. You are a corrupted computer bent on domination! 260 Points to 300 Points You are Aiden. You are an average achoolboy bully who goes insane and tries to get what you want. 300 Points to 350 Points You got Romeo! An ustoppable force who only has very few weaknesses. You are a ruthless force with your powers. Without them, you have nothing left... |-| Hopefully you all enjoyed this second quiz! Tell me what you got in the comments below! Seeya! Category:Blog posts